


Lost and Found

by FanFicReader01



Series: Angels [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Attempt at humour, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Snippets, Songfic, convenient memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Two angels meet at the gates of heaven. They have a lot to tell each other.OrJill and Carlos are angels who want to know what it's like to be humans, so God lets them for awhile.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Angels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to Wings by Birdy (I'm on a serious Birdy songs spree)

**Sunlight comes creeping in**

**Illuminates our skin**

**We watch the day go by**

**Stories of all we did**

**It made me think of you**

**It made me think of you**

One angel with dark, almost black hair covering most of their face is waiting at the doorstep of heaven. Their jet black wings wriggle impatiently. The angel looks out over the trillion clouds before them. A never ending sea of softness. Suddenly a bright light blinds them and they have to close their eyes. Once the bright behind their eyes is fading, the angel looks up again. Another angel, smaller in stature walks toward them. Their wings are a soft, light brown colour with green tipped feathers. The halo they possess is of a brilliant blue. The tall angel sighs in relief even though they no longer need to breathe like humans do. It must’ve stuck with them.

“I’m back.”

“You finally made it. For a moment I feared that God had made a mistake,” the black winged angel chuckles as they greet their friend, wrapping an arm around them.

“She never makes a mistake,” the small angel counters. Together they go sit down. The small angel rests their head against the taller angel.

“I almost miss the rains,” the black winged angel mutters.

“Yeah.”

“Alas, I had no wings back on earth. But I would have definitely covered you with mine,” the angel then raises their one dark wing, covering the small angel.

“Oh, I’m sure you’d do. If I wasn’t the first to do it,” the other angel smirks.

A sudden voice echoes through the clouds. “So how has it been, My Children? It looks like you have remembered everything that has happened down there.”

“Of course we remember everything,” the tall angel states.

“Life on earth is much different than here, isn’t it?” God says.

“But that’s why we’ve gone down in the first place,” the small angel points out.

God gives Her angels a look. “And would you do it all again?”

“Without a doubt,” both angels reply as they look in each other’s eyes. Without a doubt.

**Oh lights go down**

**In the moment we're lost and found**

**I just wanna be by your side**

**If these wings could fly**

**For the rest of our lives**

The falling stars that night were actually not stars but angels. Angels with a wish on their own. But to become, they had to fall first. The impact of that crash burnt off their wings, melted the halos. Air plunged into their new made lungs. An unknown layer of softness washed over their otherwise marble skin and cursed them with the gift of mortality and vulnerability.

The angel with the dark wings, kept their hair colour and had taken on a masculine presenting form. He had crashed somewhere in a tumultuous city’s back alley. He laid between trashcans and rubble. His head was booming painfully and all the while trying to breathe like a normal human being. It seemed more difficult than he’d seen from a distance. He gasped and tried to calm his lungs. When he tried to get back on his feet, the gravity kept pulling him down. He no longer had wings to help him defy it. His arms were wrestling with the trash below as he struggled to climb up.

“Hey, easy now,” a voice reached the fallen angel’s ears.

His blurry vision sharpened and he could finally start to make up more shapes. A person was getting closer to him. A man with a beret and greying beard stood above him, reaching out his hand.

The young man looked at the dark silhouette with the lights from the city behind him. Was this man an angel? Without much else to do, the man grabbed the older guy’s hand who pulled him up.

“What are you doing in these streets?” the older guy asked.

“I-,” then it befell on the young man. He had no idea. He had no clue how he’d gotten here. The vague memories of just a few seconds ago had vanished and he was left empty headed.

“Anyway, let’s get you out of here,” the old man grumbled.

Deciding to trust this stranger, the young man followed him out of the streets. As they walked, he noticed that the older man was missing a leg, replaced by a clunky looking prosthetic. That explained his limp. They ended up in a small apartment. In the dimly lit kitchen another, much taller man sits with short, white silvery hair.

“Who is this, Mikhail?” the man’s voice also had an accent and sounded hostile.

“This is-, what’s your name?”

“So you just picked some hobo off the streets? It’s not like we are overflown with money!” the tall man barked.

Startled and slightly frightened, the young man took a few steps back. Suddenly he felt something burn in his palm. When he looked what it was, he saw letters had been carved in his skin. _Carlos_ _Oliveira_. “My name is Carlos Oliveira,” the young man interrupted the bickering men.

“Ah see? The poor lad was lost and I wanted to help him,” Mikhail peered at the other man.

“You’re too kind for your own good.”

“I’ll make sure I won’t remain useless,” Carlos promised the taller guy who he came to know as Nicholai the grumpiest old man alive later on.

— 0—

With most important memories wiped, the now feminine presenting angel awoke somewhere on a bench in a park. She awakened to something wet pressing against her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a dog’s nose prod against her hand. Startled, she quickly got up from her laying position.

“Hey, girl, easy now. Look, you’ve scared the lady!” said the owner of the dog. It was a man in his mid 30s in a yellow hoodie with short and spikey brown hair.

“I’m sorry if she scared you,” he pulled his dog closer to him again and scratched the back of his head while adding more apologies.

“I-it’s fine, I-,” the woman looked around her. Nothing of this place looked familiar. Where was she? _Who_ was she?

“Everything alright? You look cold,” the man said in a worried tone. The woman realised she was only wearing a blue top and some jeans and seemingly outworn sneakers.

The man tied his dog to the bench for a second so he could take off his hoodie and give it to the confused woman. “Here, that should do it,” he smiled. Then he got his dog back. He gave he some space again. “You can keep it. I have plenty of clothes in my closet,” he laughed when the woman seemed hesitating about putting on his hoodie.

“So-, I’ll be going now. It looks like it’s going to rain soon,” the friendly stranger nodded and started walking away.

“ _Wait_ -, what’s your name?”

“I’m Brad. What’s yours?”

She wanted to answer but realised she had no name. Or not one she could remember now. Brad spoke up again. “It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. I see you around, I guess? And else, it was nice to meet you.”

The woman nodded but then stood up. She also realised she had no place to go. Would it be too much to ask Brad if he could help her find a place?

“Brad, I-, this sounds stupid but I’ve got no place to go. For today. Do you know a place where I could go?” she asked.

“Ehm, well you could come home with me if you don’t mind?”

“I won’t stay longer than tonight,” she promised. Brad was okay with that and together they went to his apartment. As they walked through the hallway, the woman saw something appear on one of the walls. A name. _Her_ name, she discovered. In the blink of an eye, it had also disappeared. Brad’s place was small but cosy. While he was in his kitchen, preparing some dinner for them both it started to rain outside. His dog whimpered and sought shelter at Jill’s feet. Once he got back with two plates of dinner he chuckled at the sight.

“Looks like she’s taken a like in you already!”

“Yeah. By the way, name’s Jill Valentine.”

“Okay, Miss Valentine. Here, cheers,” Brad gave her a glass and they clunked to a friendship they didn’t know would be formed.

— 0—

Carlos met the charismatic young woman when he was delivering some mail to the police department. He was running rather late and the weather wasn’t on his side either. Added, he didn’t have the best bike in town either but being a courier brought in some money. Next to that, he often ran errands for the military veterans he now lived together with. Mikhail often opted he could do the things himself but then Nicholai pointed out to his missing leg. Carlos was sure it was just Nicholai’s excuse to not have him around and be grumpy. The young man didn’t bother, though. As far as he knew, the two men used to have a much structured and strict life in the army. Getting that taken away from you, basically your way of life, must indeed make you angry and sad. One person being better at handling it than the other.

Carlos was carrying his overloaded bag with post into the department. He’d have to sort some cards out before-

Someone bumped into him, causing the mail man to trip and almost the entire content of the bag fell onto the floor.

“Oh man, I’m sorry!” a black guy with glasses apologised but Carlos tried to brush it off.

“Mister Patrick, get back to work!” another voice yelled. A hefty man with greying hair came over to them. He gave Carlos a dirty, disappointed look.

“What is the meaning of this? Hm? All these papers scattered around like it’s a fun house!”

“I’m sorry, sir! It won’t happen again. I’ll get right to cleaning up!” Carlos immediately apologised as he dived to the floor to get all letters sorted out. The sturdy man walked away and while Carlos was focused on making sure all paper got back into his bag a female voice drew him out of his concentration. “Here, let me help.”

Their eyes met. Light, grey blueish stared into coffee black eyes. Carlos swore time was standing still for a moment and he completely forgot why he was here or the accident that had just occur. He had to quickly blink his eyes to unpause time.

“I’m sorry about Irons. He’s not the most pleasant boss of the department. But trust me, the others are much nicer,” the woman said. Her eyes were framed by equally beautiful locks of hair. Carlos suddenly felt like he had a mop on his head instead of decent hair. No hair brush had conquered his unruly hair yet.

“T-thanks,” Carlos muttered as she helped him with reorganising the paper mess. When they accidentally brushed hands, another shock went through the man. Something clicked inside his head but he had no idea what exactly. He looked at her, searching for answers but she was not paying attention, focusing on the task at hand. After everything was back in the bag and more tidy than before, Carlos quickly looked for the right letters for the police station and handed them over at the woman. She chuckled. “There are actual mail boxes here.”

“Ah, yes. Of course! I know that,” Carlos chortled as he quickly walked over to the rightful place. “So I’ll be going then. Thanks for helping out!”

“My pleasure. See you around,” the woman smiled and Carlos was back outside before he knew it. Damn it, he forgot to ask her name! Or maybe that would’ve been creepy.

— 0—

Before going back to her own apartment, Jill visited Brad. They were going to have dinner and cook together at his place. Now that she’s gotten an administrative job at the police office, she had rented a small room closer to the station. Brad had helped her get it and move in, for which she was eternally grateful.

“Hey Jill! Good to see you’re still in one piece,” he grinned when she stood at his door. He knew that her boss could be a pain in the ass. Brad’s dog happily jumped up when Jill entered the apartment. They were going to eat spaghetti Bolognese. Jill and Brad were both cutting up the veggies for the mix. Afterward, Brad took care of the pasta while Jill decked the table for two.

“How was your day?” she asked her friend.

“The usual. Nothing special happened but I can see from your face that something _did_ happen at your place.”

Jill couldn’t hide the blush apparently so she confessed. “I met a cute guy at the police station.”

“Hope he wasn’t a convict?” Brad joked.

“No, he was the mailman,” Jill said, realising it kind of sounded silly.

“That old guy?” Brad questioned and Jill snorted amused.

“No, no. I never saw him before. Messy, dark hair, sweet smile. He was really awkward.”

Brad chuckled. “Good on you. So, you got his name?”

“Nope. And he didn’t catch mine. So I hope this wasn’t a one-time encounter,” Jill sighed.

A movie with chips later, Jill went home again. She thought of the courier again. She didn’t believe in love on first sight until it now hit her in the face. Also, there was something familiar about that guy but she didn’t know why. She swore she had never seen him before. Then again, her life was full of vague memories and things that didn’t seem to make sense. It was something she couldn’t talk about with anyone. Not even Brad, whom she trusted with her life.

— 0—

Carlos knew it wasn’t really sexy of him to hang around the police station the entire day, but he really wanted to know the name of that woman who had captured his heart. As soon as his shift had ended, he’d gone to the department. It was around noon when he saw the woman exit the building. Unaware of him, she crossed the street and Carlos quickly hurried after. But before he could let himself be known, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

“It’s you,” she gasped but her shock quickly made place for something as… relief?

“Yeah. It’s me. I’m Carlos, from the mail accident. I’m sorry for being so weird,” he said. Stupid move.

The woman chuckled instead and smiled: “I’m Jill. Nice to meet you, post boy.”

“Again, sorry for that accident. It was a messy day and all,” he muttered.

“It’s okay. Tag along, I’m going to get some lunch. So if you want to talk more, join me,” Jill walked over to a small bistro at the end of the street. They entered and Jill asked for a place for two.

Carlos was baffled by how quick she was to just accept him in her space.

As they sat down, he asked her about it. “You barely know me. And I’ll confess, I was waiting to see you again.”

Jill grinned. “Likewise. I felt bad not asking your name. But now we’re here.” They raised their glasses to each other.

“So what do you have to do at the station?” Carlos wanted to know.

“Paper work. Really not that exciting. I’d rather be out in the field, but I’m not qualified for that,” Jill sighed. To be honest, she wasn’t exactly sure on how she even got this administrative job but it was better than nothing. And now she was somewhat involved with the active officers too.

“Still sounds nicer than my job,” Carlos grinned.

“Really? I thought as a mail man, you meet a lot of interesting people,” Jill assumed. The guy shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. The only interesting person I’ve met, is you.” He added a playful wink, causing the woman to blush.

“I’m not that interesting,” Jill laughed. Although she felt there were a lot of pieces missing in her life, that didn’t make her outstanding or anything. It more made her feel too different from other people around her. Before they could continue the conversation, their food got to their table and they thanked the waitress.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure there’s something unique about you,” Carlos genuinely replied.

Jill played a bit with her fork before confessing. “It sounds sappy and all, but there was this strange attraction I felt when we met. I don’t know if it were the eyes, or the touch of hands. I just felt so familiar. I know it sounds stupid and-” When she looked back at Carlos, the man was stunned. Mouth agape.

“R-really?” he stammered.

“I know, it’s silly and stupid-” Jill crawled back on her words.

“No, I’m _serious_. Because I felt the same! I can’t really describe it either but… as if faith put us together again.” Carlos realised how he said ‘again’, implying they have really met before. But where?

“Maybe we are reincarnations?” Jill suggested.

“Whatever it is, I’m glad I’ve found you.”

“Me too.”

**Under a trillion stars  
We danced on top of cars  
Took pictures of the stage  
So far from where we are  
They made me think of you  
They made me think of you**

Not long after their initial proper meeting, Jill and Carlos easily grew closer. Apparently they had very similar experiences about memory loss and chunks of their life seemingly missing from their mind. But besides such deep experience, they also bonded over mutual hobbies and other stuff.

Both had a great sense of justice and Jill thought it was really admirable that Carlos took care of Mikhail and Nicholai, despite the latter being a douchebag to both his flatmates as to Jill.

Where Mikhail had openly welcomed the woman to their home, Nicholai had ignored her most of the time during her first visit. Hell, even after that he continued to act cold toward her. It had actually caused Mikhail to hit the other man with his crutch. After that well-earned slap, Nicholai had become less hostile but Jill already knew not to expect more generosity from the taller male.

— 0—

Both Carlos and Jill had taken a liking in dancing so they’d sign up to their nearest dance school where they excelled in it. They basically flew over the dance floor and swept away anybody else by their strong performance. Outside dancing class, they often enjoyed free-style dancing at one of their places or even randomly in public with only the background noise as ‘music’.

One night, Carlos had gone up to Jill’s apartment, catching her attention by continuously throwing rocks at her window.

“What the-, Carlos?”

“Hey, wanna go out somewhere?”

Jill had agreed without questioning too much and they’d driven out of the city with the woman’s new car. She parked the vehicle off road and they went into the forest.

“This is my favourite spot in nature. But like really in nature, not just the city park,” Carlos finally revealed as they stood next to a small pond. The moonlight shone into the water, giving it a glistening magical look.

Jill stared at the spot in awe. She had been here before but never at night. It looked completely different. When her eyes turned back on her partner, he held out a hand, inviting her to dance. Without having to think twice, she accepted and easily twirled right into the man’s embrace. Their eyes met and again she felt that spark of familiarity, as if they knew each other on an almost metaphysical level.

Carlos’ hands felt so warm and comforting, like the coffee he’d make for her when she crashed at his place.

She was sure they were a perfect fit made in heaven at that moment. The forest suddenly felt more magical and she could still hear some late birds chirping as Carlos and she moved over the forest soil. Their feet stepping in synch with each other and each other’s heartbeats. When Jill closed her eyes, she was sure she could feel wings sprout from her back and her feet lifting off the floor.

Once they had to catch their breaths, the couple sat down at the pond, Carlos resting his head on her shoulder.

“That was pretty amazing,” Jill gasped.

“We should do that more often. Just sneak away from the city at night,” Carlos agreed with a grin.

— 0—

They eventually married in the fresh spring. The wedding was modest with a few close friends being there together with some colleagues of Jill and Carlos’ work. Murphy was Carlos’ wingman and Brad was Jill’s. Even Nicholai had turned up during the ceremony against all odds. The couple wondered if Mikhail had hit him with his crutch again in order to convince him. He luckily wasn’t as grumpy as usual and they decided to leave him to his own, so not to possibly ruin the old man’s mood.

A large time was spend on chatting, catching up on everybody’s lives, drinking and enjoying the food. In the evening, the happily wed couple danced together under the night sky, which was luckily for them, clear as could be. Their friends cheered them on.

At night, Jill and Carlos shared the bed together. Together in their new apartment at last.

— 0—

Carlos had considered to have kids but Jill said she wasn’t ready. Carlos accepted and respected her choice. And although they never got any children, they had gotten two dogs. Carlos brought them with him to work, the perfect outlet for their energy. Else, Jill started to inline skate and let the dogs run with her. Sometimes Carlos joined in but he wasn’t much of a hero on those skates so he preferred the bike.

In the evening hours, Jill and Carlos would cuddle on the couch and their dogs would join them. Their own, happy little family.

— 0—

As time went on and they got older, they subscribed to a rest home. After two years of waiting they finally could move in. They had persisted on getting a two-person bed. They would not get separated in their final years.

Carlos’ hair had become dark grey as where Jill had still some locks of brown hair left. His skin was dryer and had to be taken care of more. When the old man looked in his partner’s eyes, he realised that their eyes hadn’t changed. The intensity was still there, after all those years. Jill smiled at him and her wrinkles smiled along with her. She looked so beautiful. Just like on the day they met in such awkward situation. Carlos entwined his frailer fingers with Jill’s. With the strength that was left, she squeezed his hand.

“It was a short but good life we led,” Jill murmured.

Carlos nodded. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

“You know, I feel like I’m starting to remember something,” the woman stated.

“You do?”

“Yes. Where I came from. That place, although vague, I think you were there too,” Jill whispered.

The man gave her a funny look but then confessed the same feeling.

“So maybe this isn’t the end of us at all,” he remarked with a playful wink. Not even age could beat that playfulness out of him.

“Maybe not. But even if it is, I’m okay with that. You’re on my side and that is all that has ever mattered,” Jill hummed and closed her eyes for a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> :') hope you enjoyed!  
> Just to be clear: when Jill & Carlos literally fell down to heaven, most of their memories of that time got erased, some sort of superficial knowledge and memories replacing them so they could still obviously function in our world xD And yes it was God's doing in giving Her angels a name so they wouldn't look too much of a born-yesterdays to the people around them haha
> 
> Although only touched briefly upon, I feel like a setting where Nikolai and Mikhail are war veterans and retired, would be such fun setting to delve further in >:)


End file.
